What you mean to me
by Kyokorain
Summary: Sesshomaru kiddnaps his younger brother what will he do with Inuyasha kill or protect? sux at summarys pairings ? pleaz read and reveiw
1. Default Chapter

**What you mean to me** **Ch. 1**

_Author's note: for this story Sesshomaru will have two demon arms lets just say that they grew back or something. _

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters from the books or shows they belong to Rumiko Takashi. (Do you think that I would be writing fan fiction if I did own Inuyasha) **_

"**Inuyasha! Where are you Inuyasha?" **

Kagome slowly sunk towards the ground sobs bursting from her chest every thing seemed so hopeless. Inuyasha had not been seen in seven of the longest days of Kagome's short life. Seven days ago on the first night of a new month just before night had fallen Inuyasha had picked up the scent of his elder brother Sesshomaru. Inuyasha had become so angry when he smelt that his brother was close by that completely forgetting that tonight was the night that the moon was cast into shadow he took off at a incredibly fast pace to hunt the intruder down. The Shard hunters followed Inuyasha from the sky on the back of Kirara. They found the demon lord sitting on a large bolder in the middle of a small clearing. As usual upon meeting Sesshomaru a gasp of terror and admiration came from the throat of Kagome and a growl of anger and hurt came from the throat of Inuyasha. Suddenly without warning or words Sesshomaru attacked, it seemed that he had timed his attack so that when he struck the sun fell behind the mountain and a demon became human. A gasp of horror came from the throats of every shard hunter the head of the now human Inuyasha was headed towards the rocks his skull would be cracked open for sure! All of a sudden Sesshomaru's hands shot out and caught the startled half demon. Sesshomaru slowly and gently pinned Inuyasha to the ground. The temporary human was no match for the strength of the demon lord and could hardly even struggle. Sesshomaru raised his left arm directly over Inuyasha's face a purple smoke began to pour out of his fingertips Inuyasha quickly lost consciousness. Sesshomaru stood up cradling Inuyasha's lifeless body in his arms he turn to face the shard hunters. Kagome prepared her arrow Songo readied her boomerang Miroku had one hand clenched on his staff and the other was holding sacred sutras (Miroku would have used his wind rip but he could have accidentally sucked in Inuyasha) Shippo was hiding behind a fully transformed Kirara. Sesshomaru gave the shard hunters a grim nod and with the unconscious Inuyasha still in his arms he disappeared.


	2. ch 2

What you mean to me

Ch 2

Kagome rose from the dusty ground, she brushed the dirt from her knees and wiped the tears from her cheeks. She stood straight and proud staring into the horizon. It was time to stop crying it was time to bring Inuyasha home. Kagome began to walk towards the village the shard hunters would go to the castle of the demon lord and bring their friend home.

Sesshomaru glanced down at the sleeping figure spread facedown on a large white futon. The mighty lord allowed himself a small grin finally he had his younger brother within his grasp. "You belong to me now little brother all those troublesome memories will soon be gone and then you will be mine for ever, you have no need for your friends or the jewel of four soles any longer and you certainly have no need for that little miko, Brother you have no need for any one except for me." Inuyasha moaned in his sleep he appeared to be having a nightmare slowly his eyes fluttered open. He stared at his brother in confusion "were am I and who are you?" Sesshomaru hide his glee and put on worried frown "Inuyasha do you not remember this Sesshomaru I am your elder brother the lord of western Japan you are my younger brother your name is Inuyasha." Inuyasha looked so confused and helpless that Sesshomaru felt a little sorry for him, he took Inuyasha into his arms resting the half demon's head on his lap, "Inuyasha do not worry I am here to protect you, you will remember soon enough now sleep."

Thanx 

_To_

**Kitty Mew 2005**

Silvermane1 

**For the reviews (:**


	3. Important note MUST READ

Hi every one sorry about the long wait I got myself grounded again (that happens alot) for threating the life of my sister (the little brat stole my Sesshy plushie she had to be punished) I will update as soon as I can probally within a day or two see u soon

Kyokorain


	4. ch 3

Hi every body sorry for the long wait had lots o stuff to do

**Thanx to all my lovely reviewers I luv u all!**

**I would like to apologise for this story I know the chapys are short and I have no writing skills but I love Inuyasha and writing so I guess that is really the point of fan fiction. This is the first fan fiction I ever attempted so it's probably really bad. Enough blah blahs I have a soccer game soon and I want to get this done!**

Ch 3 

Kagome entered Keade's village and hurried of to find Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara. The shard hunters would no longer mope around and wait for Inuyasha to save himself. It pained

Kagome to think of what horrible things the evil Lord Sesshomaru could be doing to poor innocent Inuyasha right this second. Kagome was going to march right up to the demon lord's castle and if she had to kill him.

Inuyasha awoke with a start this had been the fifth nightmare he'd had in the past couple of days. Tonight he had dreamt about a young woman kneeling on the ground screaming out his name. In the nights before Inuyasha had dreamt about a baby fox demon crying into the pelt of another fox demon. He saw a young monk fighting a vortex in his hand. There was also another young lady cradling the head of a young boy a small cat on her shoulder mewing softly. All these people in the dreams of Inuyasha were calling for him to come home. With a shake of his head Inuyasha stood up stretched and began to prepare for a new day. In a different part of the castle Lord Sesshomaru had already risen. Recently the young lord's life had taken a very pleasant turn. Trying to kill his younger brother had been fruitless. Now by 'allowing' (if you call kidnapping and wiping memories allowing) Inuyasha to return to the castle his army was much stronger. Sesshomaru had gained the power of Tetsaiga (sp?) and Inuyasha. With some training, which was already underway, Inuyasha could be the next lord of the western lands.

Dressed in what made him look exactly like his elder brother, Inuyasha sauntered down towards the dining hall. On the way down Inuyasha ran into his brother's ward Rin at fifteen years of age Rin had matured into a lovely young lady and an excellent demon slayer. It was Sesshomaru's plan to have his brother and ward married. Inuyasha thought Rin was a great person but whenever he thought of her in that way someone started yelling, "SIT!" in the back of his mind. Rin laughed upon seeing her fiancée and with a wink ran of towards the baths.

Inuyasha entered the breakfast hall and sat in his assigned seat. Sesshomaru was on his way down to breakfast when he meat up with his annoying vassal Jaken. After bowing so low that his nose touched the floor Jaken spoke "Milord as you are well aware of I have been training Inuyasha to become your successor. He is progressing much faster then what was originally expected. It is in my humble opinion that the young master should be permitted to join you in the throne room and assist you with dealing with the peasants who seek your add." As his voice came to a halt Jaken bowed low once more and waited for his lord's answer. Sesshomaru stared down at the pathetic toad demon and replied "very well then".

Ok one more chapter finished please keep on reviewing and have a good life

Tootles

Kyokorain

p.s. yes I know it's short but I'll try to write lots of chapters.


	5. Chapter 4

Ch 4 

Hi every one I back! I missed you guys sorry for the long wait but it's the last week of school and only a few days until exams and I'm not exactly a genus I'm pretty much failing every thing! I could be passing TEC but I have chosen that block to work on this fan fiction! I think I have up to chapter ten on paper done already! There are some very interesting plot twists in the near future! It's like 12:07 AM and I have just eaten a brownie that was so sugary that made my eyes bug out WEEEEEEEHW! I apologise for this chapter it is due to an extreme sugar high. Since I am telling you people about my life so I think it's only fair if you do the same by REVIEWING! Any way on with the show!

Ch 4 

Miroku may be a perverted monk but he also a very logical one. When he makes a plan he turns it over and over in his mind and examines it from every possible angle searching for a glitch. When a friend or enemy suggests a plan Miroku will think about it carefully and make positive or negative comments based on the reliability of the idea. When Kagome suggested that the shared hunting group should go and attempt to kill the great lord who stole their friend away Miroku laughed. He said that Lord Sesshomaru had not yet been surpassed in fighting skill and intellect. The only demons that could even stand a chance against the mighty lord were, the evil lord Naraku, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru's own father. Unfortunately the father was dead and Naraku was corrupt and evil. For all the shared hunters knew Inuyasha could be completely under his brother's control. There was no one to help them in their plight. Miroku suggested that they should go to the western castle and beg the lord for the release of their friend. If the demon declined the offer, the group could leave and recruit followers then stage a war against the western lands. Kagome agreed with the plan and Miroku joyfully lead the way to the castle.

During breakfast Jaken informed Inuyasha that he was to accompany his brother in the throne room for the morning. Inuyasha was very happy to hear this because he knew that this meant he was improving in his studies. Once in the throne room Inuyasha was so excited by his new surroundings that he was acting like a little girl who had just received a gift. This display earned Inuyasha a exasperate glare from his brother. Inuyasha quickly sat down on his throne desperately trying to appear cool and collected. Next to Inuyasha sat Lord Sesshomaru naturally looking incredibly cool. A side door in the throne room opened and out popped Jaken "Milord… Milord I have terrible news! The group that once traveled with your younger brother has arrived at the front gates and are demanding to speak with you like regular citizens! Jaken rose from the ground, and carefully wiped the snot from the ground were he had bowed so low. Sesshomaru glanced warily at his brother but Inuyasha was trying so hard to appear cool that he failed to notice anything that was going on. "Very well" Sesshomaru whispered. "Let them come. If they try to interfere I will kill them. I wish to test the spell on my brother's memory." Jaken nodded furiously looking very much like a bobble head doll. "Yes milord I will lead the group right in." Jaken rushed out of the room and slammed the door in his haste to obey. "This is going to be interesting," muttered Sesshomaru.

So… you like chap4 … good then tell me REVIEW! Thanx see you next week and have a good life!

Kyokorain 

p.s. I won my soccer game last week 7 to 4 WEEEEE

Aren't my stories weird when I'm on sugar.

Mew mew mew


	6. Author note

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 

Oh my god I'm SOOOOOOOOO sorry I lost my notebook and I have to rewrite every thing WAAAAAAAAAA! BWA My Internet keeps breaking and I'm going to be going very far away soon were I don't even think computers have been invented. I'm so sorry don't be expecting an update for awhile Sorry

PLEASE DON"T HURT ME I BEG OF YOU!

(Hey Stacey did you steal my notebook cause if u did u will DIE!)

Ciao Kyokorain


	7. Chapter 7

Hi every body I'm really sorry but I fear that the Inuyasha part of my life has ended ( never thought that would happen) and yes I realize that the most horrible thing in the world is waiting for a stoy to continue for so long and then having the stupid lazy author (me) cancel I feel your pain (very very guilty) but never fear because this story is officaily up for adoption do whatever you want! and please I shall hope to have at least one new story up sometime this summer, mybe Harry Potter, Fruits Basket, Naruto or Ouran High school host club. So have a great summer please don't hate me and drop me a line if you want to adopt (I'm shure you will make great parents)


End file.
